In recent years, cosmetic surgery, and, in particular, cosmetic facial surgery is seeing dramatically increased use. This increase in the number of procedures performed each year is largely due to the fact that in the addition to the more elaborate and traditional face lift, other procedures, such as various versions of the S-lift are seeing widespread and increased performance. These procedures can be performed in one or two hours and require dramatically decreased recovery times. Moreover, such surgeries are often performed at relatively low-tech and small facilities, such as a doctor's office. Often such facilities specialize in that procedure only.